


Pelo Resto de Nossas Vidas

by escapegrin



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapegrin/pseuds/escapegrin
Summary: O casamento do Doutor e do Mestre, os aniversários, divórcios falhos e reconciliações. Em homenagem aos 50 anos do Mestre, e 50 anos de Thoschei.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma & The Master | Koschei & The Rani | Ushas (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 4





	1. Pelo resto das nossas vidas

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa história bem lá no começo do ano, como uma forma de homenagem ao aniversário do Master e dos 50 anos de Thoschei, e postei nessa época também, por isso não tenho ideia do por que não postei aqui antes. Mas tá aí <3

Os dois sóis se punham no céu alaranjado quando, a uma distância, podia-se ouvir os gritos e risadas vindos dos campos de grama rúbea perto do Monte da Perdição. Mais de perto, via-se um grupo de jovens largados no chão, rodeados por garrafas de álcool de procedência duvidosa. Um deles, uma jovem, permanecia erguida e batendo o pé, impaciente. Seus cabelos cacheados voavam ao vento.

"Onde eles tão, porra?", ela perguntou.

"Devem ter pulado pra parte da lua de mel", um dos outros riu, apoiando o corpo no cotovelo no chão, com sorriso de quem havia fumado alguma droga de procedência duvidosa também. Era Drax, a quem os outros acompanharam na risada.

A jovem, Ushas, cruzou os braços e bufou. Ela achava esse tipo de ritual uma perda de tempo sentimental, mas Theta e Koschei há tempos vinham pedindo para que ela celebrasse sua cerimônia de casamento. Querendo se livrar dos dois, ela aceitou o compromisso que aparentemente nenhum dos dois levava a sério o suficiente para aparecer ali _na hora_. Os convidados - a Deca, é claro - já estavam totalmente embriagados, o que não era de se surpreender.

Subindo a pequena colina, entre o mar de vermelho, Ushas avistou um ponto azul, carregando uma cesta de flores que ela não tinha ideia onde poderiam ser encontradas ali. Mas Millennia, o pontinho azul, estava sumida havia pelo menos meia hora, então dava pra entender por quê. Em partes.

"Achou eles?"

Millennia estava se aproximando, distraída, quando Ushas perguntou novamente.

"Ahn? Quem?"

" _Os noivos_."

"Theta e Koschei? Não vi não. Mas encontrei essas florzinhas, olha que fofura! Vou usar as pétalas pra jogar neles no fim da cerimônia. Em algumas culturas isso é uma espécie de bênção, ou algo assim", nisso, ela se sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão e começou a remover as pétalas dos botões.

Ushas respirou fundo, e, se agachando ao lado de Millennia, abriu um sorriso: "Millennia, anjo da minha vida. Sem os noivos, você vai jogar pétala em quem?"

Esta olhou para a amiga, um olhar sério de quem não estava para brincadeira:

"Olha, eu sou a garota das flores. Foi pra isso que me ofereci. Magnus e Rallon são os padrinhos, já foram lá buscar os dois, eles que lutem."

"Puta que me pariu", Ushas enterrou a face nas mãos. "Eles tão com o cu entupido de droga! De quem foi a ideia de mandar os dois lá?"

"Minha", Jelpax levantou a mão.

"O quão sóbrio você tá?"

"Mais que o Mortimus", ele apontou para este, que estava estatelado no chão, a face inclinada para o lado, as pálpebras caídas e babando igual um bulldog. Ushas se levantou e deu um leve chute na cintura dele, e, ao que este soltou um grunhido baixo, constatou que sim, ele estava vivo.

"Então você vai lá buscar os dois. E deixa essa garrafa aí, não quero mais ninguém em coma."

Jelpax se levantou e se apressou para descer a colina.

Ali, restaram com ela Drax, que se prontificou a rabiscar a cara de Mortimus, Millennia e Vansell. Este segurava uma garrafa na mão, encarando um ponto vazio. Ushas pensou se deveria convencê-lo a ir embora; presenciar o casamento daquele que amava (Theta) era um martírio maior do que assistir a uma aula da Chanceler Delox. Mas ele percebeu o olhar dela e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ainda que Ushas não tivesse dito uma palavra sobre, ele respondeu, em voz baixa:

"Se eu conseguir beber essa bosta líquida e ficar tão morto quanto o Mortimus, vocês podem fazer o que quiser."

"Bosta líquida é essa tua cara de puto aí, fui eu quem fiz essa bebida", comentou Drax, ainda focado nos desenhos no rosto de Mortimus. Ushas conseguia ver um pinto enorme rabiscado na bochecha dele.

"Pois tá péssima. É por isso que a gente deixa as bebidas com a Millennia."

"Eu não faço nada demais,", interveio esta, que já havia preenchido mais da metade da cesta com pétalas coloridas, "só misturo. Quem faz as bebidas tipo, da boa mesmo, é a Ush-"

"Shhh", esta fez, e pigarreou em seguida. Vansell abriu a boca para responder, mas Ushas fez sinal com a cabeça para o pequeno grupo que vinha subindo a colina.

Jelpax vinha na frente, com um par de mãos em seus ombros, que pertencia a Magnus. Outro par de mão nos ombros dele era de Rallon, e Koschei e Theta vinham na sequência, fazendo trenzinho. Jelpax parecia estar fazendo a maior parte do esforço puxando a fila, pela cara de desgraça que ele tinha. Ao chegar ao topo da colina, o grupo foi ao chão, caindo todos em cima de Jelpax, em meio a gargalhadas.

Ushas revirou os olhos, e puxou um Koschei e um Theta pela gola das roupas viradas do avesso e totalmente amassadas. Ela percebeu que Theta estava sem os dois sapatos.

"Que desgraça vocês dois! Eu tô faz duas horas nessa merda esperando, onde caralhos vocês tavam??"

Olhando um para o outro, os dois soltaram uma risadinha, que cresceu em outra gargalhada. Ushas soltou os dois, e gritou para que o resto do grupo se organizasse.

Millennia teve que ajudar Magnus e Rallon a se sentarem na grama, enquanto Jelpax e Drax apoiaram os dois braços de Mortimus para que ele se sentasse, igual naquele filme, Um Morto Muito Louco. Millennia havia feito uma tiara com as flores restantes e se posicionou ao lado do "altar", uma rocha na frente de uma árvore. Vansell se sentou afastado do grupo, acendendo um cigarro.

Theta e Koschei tiveram que se apoiar um no outro para se manter de pé, e cessaram as risadas quando Ushas olhou para eles, se posicionando atrás da rocha, uma corda nas mãos.

Ela pigarreou alto, e a Deca ficou em silêncio.

"Membros da Deca. Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar a união entre Theta Sigma, da Casa Lungbarrow, e Koschei, da Casa Oakdown. Nossos melhores amigos, com quem juntos crescemos, e vimos uma amizade singela florescer em um grande amor - tão intenso e verdadeiro quanto eles."

O grupo ouvia com fascínio as palavras de Ushas. Koschei e Theta sorriam, os olhos marejados de emoção.

Ushas não era de discursos sentimentais, mas sabia que deveria abrir uma exceção para a ocasião. E, aproveitando que o efeito do álcool provavelmente faria eles se esquecerem de boa parte dos detalhes, ela continuou:

"Eu os conheci em um dos meus primeiros anos, quando ainda era monitora de corredor e corria atrás de vocês por toda a Academia depois de flagrá-los fazendo besteira por aí", nisso, os presentes riram. "Eu achava que era só mais uma dupla de baderneiros. E, bom, vocês são.

"Parece incomum para uma pessoa como eu dizer isso, mas acho que não há nada mais transgressor, especialmente para uma sociedade como a dos Senhores do Tempo, do que o amor. Do que se permitir sentir essa emoção tão violenta e capaz de devastar a razão da mente, liberar um turbilhão de hormônios apenas com um sentido, ou uma memória da pessoa. O amor é caótico. Ele destrói por dentro, consome, como um buraco negro engole as estrelas. É um vício, que nos eleva aos céus e nos arrasta ao inferno. E enquanto a paixão incapacita, o amor fortalece.

"Os noivos, façam seus votos", disse Ushas solenemente. Theta e Koschei, extasiados, parecendo mais sóbrios do que estiveram o dia todo, viraram-se um para o outro. _Contato_ , murmuraram.

Durante alguns minutos, os dois permaneceram com as testas juntas, fortalecendo seu vínculo mental. Ushas entregou-lhes a corda, e, ainda em silêncio, os dois a enrolaram nas mãos um do outro. Após mais um momento, eles finalmente olharam para Ushas.

Ela não conteve um sorriso.

"Pela Lei de Rassilon, o colegiado Prydonian e à ordem concebida à mim, Ushas, declaro que Theta Sigma, de Lungbarrow, e Koschei, de Oakdown, estão unidos em matrimônio pelo resto de suas vidas."

A Deca ovacionou e aplaudiu estrondosamente em delírio. Theta e Koschei olharam um para o outro, e, sorrindo, Theta lançou-se na direção de Koschei, agarrando sua boca em um beijo, e o outro o envolveu num abraço. Em cima deles, uma chuva de pétalas de flores foi lançada por Millennia, e Theta interrompeu o beijo para senti-las em seu rosto.

Levantando-se do chão, a Deca avançou para cima do mais novo casal em um abraço coletivo, e aquela foi uma das raras ocasiões em que Ushas soltou uma risada. Em meio às garrafas de champanhe estouradas que choviam em cima do grupo, os vários membros sufocando uns aos outros, Theta e Koschei se encontraram mais uma vez, e o olhar um do outro dizia tudo.


	2. Pelo drama

O Doutor gostava dos períodos noturnos na UNIT. Boa parte dos funcionários já havia ido embora, permanecendo apenas alguns guardas e oficiais que não tinham tanta familiaridade com o jeitão do Doutor para se preocupar em importuná-lo. Era nessas horas, ele descobriu que poderia trabalhar com tranquilidade em tentar consertar o desmaterializador da TARDIS, e fazer qualquer outro reparo que precisasse.

A tranquilidade foi interrompida com uma batida na porta, que o fez conectar o fio no lugar errado e soltar uma faísca. _Maravilha_ , resmungou, já de mau-humor. Ele ouviu a porta abrir, e, de costas, reclamou: "Quem quer que seja, achei que os funcionários do período diurno já haviam lhe instruído para não vir ao meu laboratório a essa hora."

"Pode fazer uma exceção pra mim?", veio uma voz feminina e fina.

Ele se virou surpreso, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Jo? O que faz aqui essa hora da noite?"

A jovem assistente avançou pela sala, olhando à volta como quem não queria nada.

"Um passarinho me contou que você teria um compromisso hoje no terraço da UNIT", ela sorriu, como alguém que sabia demais sobre algo.

O Doutor a encarou, desconfiado, para dizer o mínimo.

"Que história é essa, Jo?"

"Ah, digamos que hoje é uma data especial, o que significa que não há problema algum em você parar por um minutinho pra descobrir o que é!"

O Doutor parou para pensar. Natal e ano novo já haviam passado. Ele sabia que o aniversário de Jo e do Brigadeiro também. Seu aniversário? Nem ele se lembrava...

A menos que...

"Jo... o Mestre tá envolvido nisso?"

Ela deu uma risada e fechou os lábios com um zíper imaginário. O Doutor correu e segurou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a.

"Jo! Me escute. Ele te ameaçou? Hipnotizou? Falou que iria mostrar alguma foto minha quando era moleque? Ele já usou essa uma vez! Desgraçado do caralho."

"Não! Eu me ofereci pra ficar e ajudar. Por favor Doutor, eu juro que não é uma armadilha dessa vez. Inclusive, eu pedi pros guardas checarem todo o quartel por bombas ou coisas do tipo. Acho que eles já estão até acostumados com as visitas do Mestre", ela cruzou o braço com o dele. "Vamos?"

"Tudo bem..." o Doutor passou a mão pelo rosto. "Vou só apagar as luzes."

Ao dar as costas, ele ouviu Jo dizer: "Poxa, eu devia ter pedido essas fotos..."

"Ai garota pelo amor de deus."

* * *

Ainda desconfiado, o Doutor subiu o breve lance de escadas até o terraço, seguido por Jo. Abrindo as portas, ele viu o Mestre - ele trajava um terno chique, como sempre, mas aquele parecia ainda mais chique que o comum. Mas não foi sua maior surpresa no cenário. Uma mesa de jantar de duas cadeiras com vinho e um prato chique, que ele não conseguia identificar. Ao centro da mesa, uma rosa vermelha. Pelo resto do terraço, haviam vários outros vasos de rosas (pelo menos não eram narcisos). E, logo acima deles, o céu estrelado.

"Meu querido Doutor", disse o Mestre em um tom suave e charmoso. Ele apagou o charuto no corrimão da sacada e deu um passo a frente. "Que maravilha vê-lo nesta noite. Sente-se, por favor", e puxou uma das cadeiras, fazendo sinal com a mão para que ele se sentasse.

O Doutor encarou-o, depois encarou a mesa, e novamente o Mestre, e novamente a mesa, e... e aí ele sentiu um cutucão nas costas. Era Jo, querendo que ele seguisse em frente.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da mesa, mas ainda sim não sentou.

"Que porra é essa, Mestre?"

Este comprimiu os lábios, olhando gentilmente para Jo. Ela entendeu o recado: "Beleza, vou deixar os dois sozinhos! Divirtam-se, e não façam nada que eu não faria. Ou façam. Eu não sei o tipo de coisa que vocês Senhores do Tempo curtem... ok, sem pressa, já estou indo! Bom jantar pra vocês dois!", e fechou a porta do terraço.

O Doutor se voltou para o velho amigo e inimigo, e seu olhar demandava uma explicação.

"Ora, Doutor! Vá dizer que não lembra que dia é hoje?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia. É meu aniversário?"

"Não, seu aniversário foi mês passado, lembra, eu te dei uma poltrona nova de presente com toca música, massageador cinco velocidades e ajustador de coluna praquele teu problema na lombar."

"Era um Auton."

"Ah, verdade. Mas não diga que não me dedico à nossa relação, Doutor, não só colocando alguma cor na sua vida miserável aqui na Terra, mas também sendo o único que se _lembra_ dos nossos aniversários de casamento", ele disse a última frase com um tom passivo-agressivo.

_Ah..._

O Doutor pigarreou, sentando-se à mesa e colocando o guardanapo sobre o colo.

"Você sabe, meu caro, estar isolado aqui na Terra em dias monótonos não faz minha memória para datas melhorar em nenhum aspecto."

O Mestre, agora igualmente sentado e com o guardanapo sobre o colo, ergueu uma sobrancelha: "Monótonos?"

O Doutor sorriu. "Exceto os dias em que você está aqui, é claro."

Satisfeito, o Mestre abriu a garrafa de vinho e o serviu em ambas as taças.

"Heartshaven."

"O melhor de Gallifrey, hein?"

O Mestre o olhou nos olhos, elevando a taça ao rosto. Antes que pudesse saborear a bebida, respondeu: "O melhor para você, é claro."

O Doutor sentiu um rubor em suas bochechas. _Pelo amor de deus você não tem mais cinquenta anos, para com essa porra!_ , pensou consigo mesmo. Depois de um gole de vinho, ele olhou desconfiadamente para a comida.

"Você não teria colocado nenhum veneno aí, teria?"

Parecendo levemente ofendido, o Mestre bufou: "Meu querido! E matá-lo no nosso aniversário de casamento?"

O Doutor tomou mais um gole do vinho e deu de ombros: "Você sempre gostou do drama."

"Isso é verdade. Mas não é o que eu procuro hoje", declarou o Mestre, estendendo uma mão sobre a mesa. O Doutor hesitou. Mesmo que aquela fosse uma ocasião especial, ainda havia muita coisa entre eles. E o Mestre sentiu isso.

"Remoendo o passado? Só me dê essa noite, Doutor. Uma trégua. Por nós. Essa sempre foi nossa prioridade."

Depois de um breve momento de consideração, o Doutor deixou a tensão cair de seus ombros e, lentamente, estendeu sua mão até que ela encontrasse a do Mestre. E no resto daquela noite, eram apenas os dois, e as estrelas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o Doutor arrastou-se para fora de sua cama com uma ressaca, apenas para encontrar o quartel da UNIT em estado de emergência. Aparentemente, uma espécie de organismo alienígena havia se infiltrado e se espalhava pelo ar com o pólem de rosas. Quando o Brigadeiro bateu na porta da TARDIS, o Doutor considerou brevemente a questão e se valeria a pena se estressar com isso em meio à ressaca.

"Brigadeiro, olha o meu estado cacete. Só bota a UNIT em lockdown e eu resolvo isso amanhã. Pede pra Jo me levar um cházinho na TARDIS, tá? Obrigado", e fechou a porta da TARDIS na cara dele. Sim, no dia seguinte ele resolveria isso, e consideraria um divórcio.


	3. xoxo, Missy

Geralmente, a lista de recados e pedidos de Missy que Nardole trazia toda semana incluíam coisas que toda dama (do mal) quer: quinhentos produtos capilares, uma bazuca, um canhão de laser e uma paleta de sombras da MAC. Era por essas listas que o Doutor costumava analisar o progresso de Missy, pelo menos no começo, mas ele temia que ela havia percebido seu método e começado a zoar ele.

No entanto, recentemente, Missy havia mandado uma lista bastante _específica_. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas, um karaokê, lençóis de veludo roxo, um violoncelista - ela escreveu em sua lista: _Violoncelos têm um som tão mais bonito e grave, trágico, e você sabe que eu adoro uma tragédia. Ah, e o violoncelista precisa ser gato, ou eu bato nele com o violoncelo. xoxo Missy_ -, um par de Jimmy Choos, 60 garrafas de champanhe e o Doutor.

Ah, e: _Um traje. Para mim. Seja criativo e me diga o que quer que eu vista._

_xoxo Missy_

Enquanto o Doutor lia a lista, Nardole estava parado diante de sua mesa. O Doutor olhou para ele por cima do papel.

"O que foi?"

"Estou aguardando seus vetos."

O Doutor arrumou-se em sua poltrona. Ela parecia bem desconfortável por um momento.

"Acho que já chegamos em um ponto da nossa parceria em que não posso mais julgar o conteúdo dos pedidos", comentou Nardole.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, o Doutor colocou a lista sobre a mesa, e cruzou as mãos em cima dela. "Chame a Bill", ordenou.

Nardole fez que ia se virar para sair, mas voltou-se novamente para o Doutor: "O que acha que Bill pode conseguir que eu não posso?"

"Conselhos."

"Eu posso te dar conselhos."

"Você já tem acúmulo de função aqui, Nardole. Chame a Bill."

Nardole deu de ombros em derrota. Após ele sair pela porta, o Doutor gritou: "Diga que é uma urgência!"

Bill entrou no escritório cerca de cinco minutos depois, ofegante, seguida por Nardole. "O que houve??"

Impassível em sua poltrona, o Doutor pediu para que Nardole os deixasse a sós. Bill se manteve de pé, e os dois começaram um jogo de encarar que durou por alguns minutos, até que a ficha dela caiu:

"Não tem urgência nenhuma, não é?"

"Depende de como você julga minha situação. Sente-se, Bill", e ela fez como lhe foi pedido. O Doutor deslizou pela mesa a lista, que a jovem recolheu. Ele assistiu as expressões cômicas em seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos corriam por cada item, até que suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em espanto ao chegar ao último.

"Oooook, por que tá me mostrando isso?"

"Porque eu preciso entender."

Ela o olhou com descrença.

"Entender o que? Acho que já tá bem claro isso aqui. E eu sinceramente não queria que tivesse; Isso é o que as pessoas falam sobre quando seus pais atingem a crise de meia idade, compram carros esportivos, baixam tinder e começam a perguntar o que tem de novo no... sexo. Ai, credo Doutor, sinceramente...", ela balançou a cabeça em desgosto, e deixou a lista em cima da mesa.

O Doutor parecia uma criança confusa.

"Você acha que é isso que ela quer?"

Bill o olhou como se ele tivesse crescido outra cabeça.

" _Você_ não acha?"

O Doutor se reclinou na poltrona. "Eu não desço lá há algum tempo. Cerca de seis meses. E do nada ela me manda uma lista dessa. Ela tá tirando com a minha cara, não é? Ou está falando sério?"

Foi a fez de Bill cruzar mãos, pensativa. "Hmmm, vamos pensar. O que aconteceu da última vez que você desceu lá?"

"Nada demais. Eu tive que estabelecer algumas regras novas depois que ela pediu dois frangos assados inteiros, construiu um equipamento com um garfo e um grampo de cabelo, reverteu a polaridade e fez uma rinha de galo."

Bill ficou boquiaberta.

"Por que caralhos ela fez uma rinha de galo?"

"Ela disse que se os frangos morressem assim o gosto deles ia ser melhor."

Bill resolveu ignorar. "Tá bom. Levando em consideração toda a sua história com ela. Em alguma ocasião, ela já fez algo parecido?", perguntou.

Com o dedo sobre os lábios, o Doutor parou para pensar. E então, uma luz caiu sobre ele. Não poderia ser...

"Nosso aniversário de casamento. É o único evento que nós comemoramos juntos. Ela tentou comemorar meu aniversário, mas da última vez ela me enviou um exército cybermen de presente, e desde então eu sou contra aniversário."

"É sério? Quando é o seu? Você tem muito jeitão de áries."

"Nem eu sei. Mas por algum motivo, ela sabe."

"Pois então!", ela bateu as mãos nos apoios da cadeira, em vitória. "Aí que está! Vai comemorar com ela. Se bem, que, cá entre nós. Não sei como você consegue continuar casado com essa mulher. Você tá ciente de que ela é doida, né?"

O Doutor suspirou, com um sorriso: "Ai ai, Bill. Nem eu sei. Fé nas malucas, né?"

* * *

Quase todos os pedidos da lista haviam sido enviados para Missy, exceto pelo violoncelista. Ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém que achasse bonito e odiável, (ambos em mesma quantidade) o suficiente para colocar dentro de um cofre com sua esposa. Ele mesmo? Bonito não, gostoso pra caralho, mas amável também, e não muito bom no violoncelo.

Antes de sair para descer ao cofre, ele checou sua aparência no espelho. Uma camisa formal, branca, com um botão aberto só para parecer mais casual, e o resto do conjunto o mais sofisticado o possível. Com seu melhor perfume e o cabelinho na régua, ele respirou fundo, e encarou o próprio reflexo.

Será que era isso que Missy precisava? Ele sabia que o aniversário de casamento era uma tradição, não importava o que acontecesse entre eles. E as coisas estavam bem, no momento - Missy estava fazendo considerável progresso. Mas isso não mudava o fato que, na situação em que Missy estava, ele sentia que estava lhe dando uma recompensa por fazer o mínimo. Era tão mais fácil quando ela era do mal... ele não precisava se preocupar com essas coisas.

Ainda sim: tradição é tradição.

Ele desceu até a gigantesca porta do cofre, e ali parou. Será que ela estava falando a verdade?

Não havia como saber sem confrontá-la diretamente.

O Doutor abriu as portas, e lá, encontrou Missy, trajando a roupa que ele havia escolhido para ela - um vestido roxo, com uma abertura sutil na perna, e mangas longas. Essa era uma das poucas vezes que ele a via com o cabelo solto. Atrás dela, ele notou a cama, com os lençóis de veludo vermelho e as pétalas de rosas. E ele nem havia percebido a presença do champanhe, até Missy erguer a garrafa.

"Como estamos hoje, Doutor?", perguntou ela, com uma voz sensual.

Ele avançou para frente, andando distraidamente. "Muito bem, obrigado", ele olhou à própria volta, "Acho que eu deveria ter trazido taças pro champanhe."

Missy foi até o frigobar, e de lá tirou outra garrafa de champanhe, anunciando solenemente: "Aqui está a sua taça, Doutor."

O Doutor fitou a garrafa, e lançou a ela um olhar curioso.

"Achei que uma dama não bebia do gargalo."

Missy riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, e pulou na cama, sentando-se perto da cabeceira. Ela bateu com a mão no colchão para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, e foi o que ele fez.

Cruzando as pernas, Missy suspirou. Depois de um momento, ela quebrou o silêncio que havia caído entre os dois: "Quantos aniversários, Doutor?"

Ele deitou a cabeça na cabeceira, reflexivo. "Não tenho a menor ideia. Você ainda conta?"

Ela virou o rosto para ele. Havia muito, muito tempo que os dois não ficavam tão próximos. Ele notou as linhas, as maçãs de seu rosto, o contorno dos lábios pintados de vermelho, e sua coisa favorita: os olhos. Tão azuis, tão brilhantes e profundos, que o puxavam diretamente para o passado - aqueles mesmos olhos mais jovens, uma faísca de malícia e um sentimento que agora lhe trazia familiaridade.

"Não", ele ouviu, mas a voz parecia distante. E nem mesmo se alarmou quando sentiu um beijo pressionado gentilmente contra seus lábios.

O beijo terminou rápido demais, e o Doutor sentia-se perdido. Enquanto isso, Missy falou: "Bom, esse champanhe não vai se estourar sozinho" Ela girava a garrafa, tentando estourar o champanhe, "Até poderia, se você me desse as ferramentas que eu precisasse."

De repente, a rolha da garrafa voou longe, e ambos soltaram um grito em surpresa enquanto o líquido escorria pela mão dela. Missy e o Doutor caíram na gargalhada, e ele repetiu a ação, estourando o dele em seguida. Os dois brindaram e viraram a garrafa na boca.

O casal passou o resto da noite relembrando histórias de sua juventude. "Lembra de quando a gente deu aquele rolê na Zona da Morte e eu desafiei você a soltar um rojão no cu daquele cyberman, e aí ele saiu correndo atrás de você atirando?", comentou Missy. "E você, lembra de quando a gente botou fogo na sala do Borusa e a gente foi pego porque eu queria assar um marshmallow lá?", lembrou o Doutor.

Em algum momento, o álcool começou a fazer efeito pra valer. A partir daí, a memória do Doutor só funcionava por flashes. Ele se lembra de fazer strip-tease em algum momento. Em outro, ele tem quase certeza de que Missy fez uma tatuagem em sua bunda. No karaokê, os dois entoaram Bad Romance. O Doutor tinha quase certeza que fez uma chuva de champanhe em cima dela, e teve a vez que... não, não poderia ser real. Mas havia uma memória vaga em sua mente em que ele estava com uma coleira, andando de quatro no chão, enquanto ela o perseguia pelo cofre com um chicote.

Na 48º garrafa de champanhe, Missy soltou o primeiro bocejo. O Doutor, já em um estado bem diferente do que tinha chegado, o peito marcado por alguns chupões e mordidas e o cabelo bagunçado, colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Achei que você queria aproveitar a cama hoje. Por isso os lençóis."

Ela sorriu, as pálpebras caídas, praticamente fechadas.

"Safadinho. Eu queria que você se lembrasse do nosso aniversário. Pedir todas aquelas coisas aparentemente acendeu a lampadazinha da memória nessa sua cabeça oca", e, se espreguiçando, ela se ajeitou para deitar na cama.

O Doutor, já sentindo o sono bater, também se recolheu para deitar, cobrindo os dois com o lençol roxo, e a envolveu num abraço.

No dia seguinte, esticando os braços ao se espreguiçar, ele sentiu o vazio da cama. Assustado, ele apoiou o tronco nos cotovelos às pressas, e notou que Missy não estava em lugar nenhum. E olhando para baixo, seu peito estava marcado com batom: _xoxo, Missy_.


	4. Terapia de casal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESSE É MEU FAVORITO

"Então você é uma espécie de deusa de outro mundo, que serviu de fonte para o segredo da 'imortalidade' da espécie que te adotou, digamos assim, foi torturada, teve suas memórias apagadas, e o seu ex te expôs isso depois de aniquilar o planeta inteiro? É, temos muito que trabalhar aqui."

A sugestão de Yaz foi que, além de procurar pistas sobre o passado da Doutora por aqui e ali, ela fizesse algumas sessões de terapia. Terapia! A Doutora nunca havia passado por uma consulta psicológica e estava muito bem, muito obrigada. Tirando os surtos e aquele complexo de deus da sua décima encarnação, e a inabilidade da sua atual de expressar seus sentimentos, não havia problema algum. Inclusive, terapia não era nem algo que existia em Gallifrey. O que não era bem um ponto positivo, já que lá todo mundo usava aquela espécie de colar cervical dourado no pescoço, acreditava em meritocracia e gostava de matar presidente porque instabilidade política é o tipo de novela que eles curtem assistir.

"É, não é bem um ex...", a Doutora respondeu. Ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas no sofá, para o desgosto da psicóloga, uma humanoide de uma antiga colônia de Gallifrey. "A gente nunca chegou a tirar o divórcio. Eu tentei algumas vezes na minha sexta encarnação. Pensando bem, hoje, acho que ele foi o meu eu mais sensato."

"E não conseguiu? Por que?"

"É complicado."

A psicóloga a examinou por cima dos óculos, e escreveu alguma coisa no papel em sua prancheta. Isso a irritava, esse senso de julgamento dos psicólogos, como se ela pudesse se colocar no lugar da Doutora e tomar as decisões que ela havia tomado.

Ela observava a Doutora, depois voltava a escrever, e olhava de novo, e voltava a escrever...

"Tá fazendo um desenho meu aí?", perguntou a Doutora.

A terapeuta pousou a caneta por um momento, e voltou a se concentrar no rosto da Senhora do Tempo.

"Me parece que esse Mestre, seu marido, interpreta um papel na sua vida muito mais importante do que você mesma quer admitir. Junto com sua terapia comigo, eu recomendo que vocês procurem terapia de casal."

"O QUE??", a Doutora se levantou subitamente do sofá, quase caindo no chão. "Desculpa, mas nem fodendo. Eu nem sei onde ele tá, e também não ligo, espero que seja na casa do caralho. Eu devia ter dado continuidade no divórcio, senão nem estaria tendo essa conversa com você."

"Ordens médicas, Doutora. Não importa se você é uma deusa de outro mundo, a vida que você conhece é marcada pela presença dele. Mais do que eu posso compreender. Por isso preciso trabalhar em conjunto com uma terapeuta de casais para resolver o problema entre vocês e, especialmente, com você. Se quiser continuar casada com ele ou não, é outra história. Mas esse tipo de relação é extremamente tóxica, e se vocês, principalmente _você_ , não começar a usar a ferramenta do diálogo, as coisas só vão afundar ainda mais."

A Doutora ficou paralisada por um momento, tentando absorver o impacto do soco.

"Pra uma psicóloga você é linha-dura, hein?"

Voltando a anotar em sua prancheta, ela olhou por cima do óculos novamente: "Eu tenho experiência com Senhores do Tempo que vêm até aqui procurar terapia, tudo um bando de pau no cu. Toma", ela lhe entregou um papel, "o contato da terapeuta, indicação minha. Marque o mais rápido o possível. E se você não fizer isso, ou tentar fugir, saiba que eu tenho o contato da sua amiga Yasmin Khan, e ela disse que iria usar _qualquer método_ pra te trazer aqui. Boa sorte, a sessão de hoje acabou. Agora pode pegar a porra do seu pirulito na recepção."

* * *

Já na saída da consulta à caminho da TARDIS, e com o pirulito na boca, a Doutora pensava em meios que poderia usar para contatar o Mestre. Ela poderia traçar sua biodata com a TARDIS, mas havia tentado isso recentemente e não teve resultados. Então, a melhor solução no momento era a mais improvável. Ela retirou o celular do bolso e abriu o aplicativo do WhatsApp:

 **Doutora** : Fala seu bosta

 **Doutora** : Eu sei que tu tá aí ainda

 **Doutora** : Posso te ligar? É coisa séria

O aplicativo marcava como mensagem recebida. _Ah, então esse safado ainda tem zap, nude meu ele respondia né_ , pensou. Colocando o celular no bolso, ela chegou à TARDIS.

Yaz lia um livro enquanto examinava alguns controles do painel, parecendo confusa. Ainda sim, ela percebeu a presença da Doutora: "Como foi a sessão?"

"Ah, foi ótimo! Ela me espancou com um taco de baseball até eu expressar tudo o que eu sinto."

"Hmm, maravilha, você tá precisando", respondeu Yaz, sem tirar os olhos dos controles e do livro.

"O que você tá fazendo?", perguntou a Doutora.

"Lendo o manual. Tentando entender como diabos você pilota isso. Acho que já entendi uma coisa ou duas, mas alguns controles mais importantes têm várias combinações diferentes e eu acho que vou precisar de mais post-its pra isso."

A Doutora fez cara de ofendida.

"Manual? Eu joguei ele no Sol anos atrás!"

Yaz finalmente olhou para ela, e respondeu de forma direta: "Não querendo ofender, Doutora, mas quando você tenta me ensinar eu meio que não entendo nada. Você fala coisas demais rápido demais. E a TARDIS achou que precisava de um co-piloto caso a piloto - você - fizesse alguma doideira tipo colocar um Vortissauro aqui dentro como você fez aquele outro dia."

A Doutora deu de ombros, mexendo distraidamente em alguns botões do painel: "Já fiz isso antes e ela nem reclamou."

O celular em seu bolso vibrou. Quando ela ligou a tela do celular, viu o nome _dele_.

 **Mestre** : Já não basta teus áudio de 40min você quer me LIGAR? Audácia pra caralho tu tem

 **Mestre** : Coisa séria tipo o que? Achei que tava pouco se fudendo pra mim como tu deixou bem claro. Tu não é a pica das galáxias?

 **Mestre** : Tá com saudade de mim já?

 **Mestre** : Filha da puta

A Doutora revirou os olhos.

 **Doutora** : Não to com saudade não, mas a gente precisa resolver esse b.o.

 **Mestre** : Que b.o.? Tuas 500 vidas passadas? Sem tempo irmão

 **Doutora** : Não, do nosso casamento

 **Doutora** : Graças a VOCÊ a gente ainda tá casado

 **Doutora** : Seguinte, to fazendo terapia e a psicóloga falou pra gente fazer terapia de casal pra resolver tudo isso. E não me diga que eu nunca me importei com a nossa relação porque essa sou eu fazendo um esforço pela gente

 **Mestre** : pera pera lá

 **Mestre** : tu tá fazendo TERAPIA

 **Mestre** : VOCÊ

 **Mestre** :KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 **Mestre** : [ _Seguinte, to fazendo terapia e a psicóloga falou pra gente fazer terapia de casal pra resolver tudo isso. E não me diga que eu nunca me importei com a nossa relação porque essa sou eu fazendo um esforço pela gente_ ]

Escuta aqui mulher não vem com esse joguinho não. Tô entendendo qual é a tua. Você só quer fazer essa porra de terapia de casal pra melhorar a tua própria vida, A MINHA que se foda né? Tu nem tem ideia das merda que eu passei por você, eu me sacrifiquei pra fazer esse relacionamento dar certo, a gente nunca se divorciou porque eu sempre senti que no fundo apesar de fugir de tudo você me amava, mas no fundo eu não sou bosta nenhuma pra você né, você mesmo falou lá em cima, eu sei que eu não valho nada pra você, você já me largou pra morrer tantas vezes, já botou fogo no meu corpo, já atirou em mim, me deu 11 facadas e eu ainda voltei com você, tudo isso porque eu te amava sua cachorra, eu sempre te prometi o universo e você pegou esse sentimento e jogou no lixo, RESPONSABILIDADE AFETIVA QUE FALA NÉ, hoje em dia nos meus corações eu só tenho ódio por você... _Leia mais_.

A Doutora clicou no link e encontrou mais 400 linhas e mais dois textões do Mestre. Yaz notou seu silêncio, e perguntou: "Tudo bem aí?"

Ainda dando scroll na tela, a Doutora respondeu: "Minha psicóloga quer que eu faça uma terapia de casal com o Mestre."

" _Oi_???"

"É."

"Como assim terapia de _casal_??"

A Doutora levantou a cabeça para ela: "Ah... eu não contei, né? Em minha defesa, essa ainda é minha primeira sessão da terapia."

Yaz havia colocado o livro sobre o painel e agora estava de braços cruzados, uma expressão rígida no rosto.

"Tudo bem...", respondeu a Doutora ao silêncio de Yaz, "deixa só eu responder essa desgraça rapidão."

 **Doutora** : Não vou ler isso tudo aí de texto não. Vou te mandar as coordenadas, e te garanto que eu VOU tentar dar um jeito no nosso casamento, custe o que custar. Se não quiser mais nada comigo, eu vou entender. Mas agora é a hora.

 **Doutora** : E eu tenho certeza que isso das 11 facadas foi você

Guardando o celular no bolso mais uma vez, ela voltou sua atenção integralmente para Yaz: "Senta que lá vem história..."

* * *

Dias depois, a Doutora desmaterializou a TARDIS no consultório da terapeuta de casais. Ela seguiu pelos corredores até chegar à recepção.

"Oi, tô aqui pra ver a doutora Marilize. Eu sou a Doutora."

"Ah, sim", respondeu a secretária. "Doutora e Mestre, não é? Ela já vai atendê-los."

A Doutora agradeceu, e ao se virar, encontrou o Mestre na sala de espera, com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra e folheando uma revista. Ele a avistou, e virou o rosto, voltando a ler o conteúdo.

Aproximando-se do marido, ela se sentou ao seu lado. "Lendo sobre o que?"

"Não te interessa", ele respondeu bruscamente.

Ela deu uma olhadinha por cima do ombro dele: "Naves? Não sabia que você se interessava."

O Mestre permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, desviando seu rosto do foco de visão dela, e enfim respondeu: "Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim e nem se importa em saber."

A Doutora suspirou, afundando-se na cadeira. A porta do consultório abriu, e um casal de alienígenas roxo-esverdeados de três tentáculos saiu por ali, agradecendo a terapeuta. Ela olhou na direção dos Senhores do Tempo:

"Doutora e Mestre? Podem entrar, por favor", e chamou-os com um sorriso simpático.

Os dois a seguiram para dentro da sala. Era ampla, com teto baixo e janelas grandes, e no meio dela, uma mesinha de centro com um incenso, cercado pela poltrona da dra. Marilize e um sofá. Ele tinha tamanho médio, mas quando a Doutora se sentou ali, e o Mestre no extremo canto oposto, parecia grande demais.

"Fico feliz de terem vindo. Podem começar se apresentando?"

"Eu tenho uma pergunta", anunciou o Mestre.

"Sim?"

"Eu posso fumar isso aí?", ele apontou para o incenso na mesinha de centro.

A terapeuta parecia confusa, mas ainda sim começou a fazer as anotações em sua prancheta, e a Doutora, com a cabeça apoiada na mão no braço do sofá, apenas disse: "Ignora ele."

De volta com a atenção a eles, ela sentiu mais segurança em pedir que a Doutora começasse a falar.

"Ahn... sim. Eu sou a Doutora, Senhora do Tempo, de Gallifrey-"

"Éeeehhh...", fez o Mestre.

"Cala a boca, porra. Continuando, sou uma viajante do tempo, tenho meu milênio de idade já, e eu gosto de conhecer o universo, ajudar as pessoas, é basicamente a minha vocação."

Depois de fazer anotações, dra. Marilize sorriu para o Mestre.

"Quer que eu fale? Você já devia ter ouvido falar de mim, não existe nenhum outro Mestre do Universo. Sou um Senhor do Tempo de Gallifrey, apesar que descobri recentemente que isso não vale muita bosta né. E eu vou pelo universo disseminando o caos porque é gostoso demais."

Mais anotações. Enfim, a terapeuta respondeu, com um sorriso: "De fato, Mestre, já ouvi falar dos dois. Muito. O relacionamento de vocês é um dos tópicos mais discutidos entre a comunidade científica da psicologia universal. Eu confesso que já li muita pesquisa a respeito de vocês, mas até hoje vários especialistas têm falhado em definir exatamente _o que_ vocês são um para o outro. A história do casamento era considerada por uns mas contrariada por outros, e eu confesso que estou surpresa."

A Doutora ergueu as sobrancelhas: "É, a gente costuma ser tema de muitos livros..."

"Eu tenho uma biblioteca inteira dedicada a mim", interrompeu o Mestre, orgulhoso.

"A Jo me mandou um zap outro dia, falou que teve um povo que você iludiu e eles fizeram uma saga inteira de fanfic sobre você, e aí eles morreram."

"Shhh...", fez o Mestre, balançando a cabeça negativamente para a terapeuta. Ele fez um sinal na direção da Doutora e moveu os lábios dizendo, _é doida_.

A dra. Marilize pediu que eles contassem o histórico do relacionamento deles, para ver se era compatível com os estudos históricos feitos. Ao final dos relatos, ela tinha uma expressão conflituosa, parecendo perturbada com o que havia ouvido.

" _Minha nossa_... tudo bem. Então vocês estão me dizendo que se casaram ainda jovens, embriagados, inclusive assinaram papéis, não fizeram separação de bens... hmm o que mais... ah, vocês tiveram uma separação emocional, mas ainda sim, não exatamente, é isto? Ok... a partir daí você, Mestre, começou a perseguir a Doutora, criava armadilhas pra ela, e ela ia atrás de você para impedi-lo, e em algum momento da relação de vocês você admitiu que fazia isso pela atenção dela..."

"É mentira isso aí, pode riscar fora", defendeu-se o Mestre.

"Mentira o caralho, foi lá na Torre Eiffel outro dia."

"Tá, mas dá pra me culpar?", o Mestre já estava sentado na ponta do sofá, apontando com as duas mãos pro próprio peito, "Ela passa SÉCULOS sem dar duas fodas pra mim, EU tenho que ir atrás dela e LEMBRAR essa fudida que a gente tá casado. Às vezes a gente tem que tomar umas medidas drásticas mesmo."

A Doutora balançou a cabeça em indignação, bufando.

Dra. Marilize continuou: "Há uma menção aqui a várias tentativas de divórcio durante a sexta encarnação da Doutora, que ela tenha conhecimento, e a última encarnação do primeiro ciclo do Mestre. Podem me contar mais sobre isso?"

"Ah, eu posso te contar tudo!", a Doutora bateu uma palma e se projetou mais para frente no sofá. "Seguinte, naquela encarnação eu caí na real pras merdas do Mestre e falei, agora a porra do divórcio sai. Então eu intimei ele e fomos ao tribunal. Chegando lá, essa puta deu um show, falou que não ia assinar merda nenhuma.

"Eu expus, levei provas concretas de que não dava pra gente continuar casado, inclusive uma das vezes que eu tentei terminar, ele ainda perguntou pra mim: 'Você quer terminar? Então fala', e eu falei 'Quero, Mestre, vamos terminar', só que aí ele respondeu 'Não', e fizemos um montão de sexo. Ele usa o próprio corpo pra manter esse relacionamento! Aí eu argumentei isso né, e o juiz tava vendo meu lado, sabe?

"Mas aí o Mestre começou a falar que não, que a gente tem história, inventou um puta drama lá, falou que EU fui emocionalmente abusiva com ele, que EU não assumia responsabilidade com os sentimentos dele. A gente teve umas 150 sessões de conciliação, e em todas elas, ele se negava, inventava mais e mais mentira. Aí na última ele foi pra cima do juiz e usou o TCE dele no júri todo."

"Júri?", perguntou a terapeuta.

"Pra você ver como era litigioso. E o Mestre também é um sujeito perigoso, né. E porque a gente cometeu alguns crimes pertinentes ao nosso relacionamento que eles acharam importante julgar."

"Não sei por que, a gente sempre flertou por tentativa de assassinato", comentou o Mestre.

"Né?", concordou a Doutora. "Enfim, deu mó bafafá, ele continuou se recusando a assinar, foi preso, e a Rani, que é uma amiga nossa, pagou a fiança dele. Pra você ver como ele é um sujeito problemático. Tirou nossa amiga lá do planeta dela pra vir, dar o dinheiro dela, pra ele sair da cadeia."

"Porque _você_ não ia", apontou o Mestre, como se tivesse adagas na língua.

"Você disse que gostava das visitas íntimas."

"Eu, né? Era o único jeito que você topava trep-"

"Tudo bem, acho que entendi", interrompeu a terapeuta. "Vamos tentar uma medida mais direta, tudo bem? Mestre, eu quero que olhe nos olhos da Doutora, e diga para ela o que você considera ser o problema principal do seu relacionamento."

E assim ele o fez: "Não somente eu me apaixonei por você, mas agora descobri que a minha vida é literalmente você. E não, essa não é a solução, não sou eu tentando ser romântico. Porque eu sei que eu não sou a sua vida. Eu sei que eu não tenho o mesmo valor pra você. Desde que eu te conheci, você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, e eu te odeio por isso, eu odeio esse sentimento, porque você não merece o único sentimento bom que eu já tive", os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas que ainda sim não caíam. "Você não merece todas as vezes que eu, somente eu, lembrei dos seus aniversários, dos _nossos_ aniversários. Interrompi minha vida pra passar um tempo com você, cedi quem eu sou por você. Você não merece nada disso, nem a mim."

Durante todo esse tempo a Doutora manteve sua respiração presa involuntariamente, e, ao soltá-la, sentiu um peso em seus pulmões. Havia algo entalado em sua garganta, e quando ela tentava engolir as lágrimas, mais elas vinham à tona.

Antes mesmo que a terapeuta pudesse lhe dar a palavra, a Doutora replicou:

"Existe uma ironia em viajar no tempo. Eu fico presa ao passado. Fico presa àquele homem que eu amei na minha juventude, e que eu perdi aos poucos, quando ele foi se tornando uma pessoa que fazia coisas que eu não podia defender. Eu sei, que no fundo sou igual a você. Faço igual ou pior. Mas no fim do dia, eu escolhi outro caminho, o mais difícil, que é tentar todo dia ser melhor que no dia anterior. Eu não quero amar você, Mestre, porque a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei, milhares de anos atrás, devia estar morta. Mas é difícil, quando eu sei que o Koschei ainda está aí. Quando eu lembro da Missy", ela se aproximou do Mestre no sofá, e segurou as mãos dele. "Quando você abre os corações pra mim. Eu vejo ele, porque ele é você. E é foda, te amar, com tudo o que você faz. Mas eu vivi milhares de anos, mais do que eu me lembro, e não sei explicar o amor. Mas eu sei explicar o quanto você significa pra mim: tudo. Porque eu sei que no fim, você é o único que eu tenho. Vamos ser nós dois, contra o universo. Mestre, olha pra mim. Não olha pra ela, olha pra mim, ei. Aquela hora, no Panopticon, eu tava puta, tá? Eu não sou muito mais que você. Não importa quantas vidas eu tenha, você é a maior constante delas."

O Mestre mordeu o lábio, e quando uma lágrima finalmente correu pelo seu rosto, a Doutora o abraçou apertado, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro de seu perfume. _Ele sempre foi tão cheiroso_ , pensou sorrindo. Em seguida, o Mestre segurou seu rosto com as mãos e tascou um beijo de língua, empurrando-a para deitar no sofá, onde prosseguiram com a pegação.

Dra. Marilize soltou um pigarreio, que foi ignorado pelo casal. Ela falou mesmo assim: "A relação de vocês é... interessante, sim, bastante interessante. A sessão acabou, mas estou ansiosa pra que a gente possa continuar. Poderemos fazer grandes contribuições para a comunidade cient-"

A miniatura da terapeuta caiu na poltrona onde estava sentada.

A Doutora arregalou os olhos e interrompeu o beijo.

"Pra que caralhos você fez isso? A mulher não fez nada!"

"Nada?" o Mestre ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ela queria estudar a gente, a nossa relação, como se fosse um experimento. Não quero que ninguém nos limite assim."

A Doutora considerou por um momento.

"O que eu falo pra minha psicóloga? Ela é um pouco agressiva."

"Quer que eu use o TCE nela também?", perguntou o Mestre, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não! Não precisa. Vou dizer pra Yaz que arrumei outro especialista, eu me viro."

"E você vai?"

Mordendo o lábio, ela hesitou por um momento: "Talvez eu pudesse usar esse tempo pra ficar um pouco mais com você? Não sei, talvez eu realmente tenha que fazer terapia, depois de todos esses anos."

O Mestre se levantou, e a puxou pela mão. Os dois saíram pelo corredor, em direção à TARDIS da Doutora. Enquanto caminhavam, o Mestre quebrou o silêncio:

"Tu é gostosa, não precisa de terapia. Vamos lá, vou te levar num planeta que neva algodão doce, você vai pirar."

A Doutora sorriu timidamente.

"Minha memória é falha, você sabe. É nosso aniversário de novo?"

E o Mestre sorriu de volta, colocando uma mão na cintura dela enquanto adentravam a TARDIS:

"Quem precisa de aniversários?"

_Fim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muitíssimo obrigada por acompanhar até aqui!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihihi
> 
> Parabéns (atrasado, pelo menos por aqui) pro meu casal <3


End file.
